Children of Araluen's Finest One-Shots
by TheRanger'sDaughter
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that give you a inside look into events and characters in my series of the same name (the first story being Revenge). They are in no time order and can be about anything as long as the story has passed that point. Rated T
1. Halt Becomes a Father

In the first installment of my series of one-shots following my **Children of Araluen** series (the first installment is Revenge) this is the story of how Halt and Pauline came to find Pritchard. I also want to explain how this will work I want to write one-shots that either explore characters (both new and old) or cover events skipped in my new series. One-shots are easier for me to write since they don't need a plot and give me a chance to skip over events and not feel too guilty. If you have any requests let me know and I will see what can be done. The updates on these one-shots may be scattered but the more reviews and more suggestions means quicker updates. I don't own the cover picture for this and it was a picture that pagestravels had up on one of her stories.

 **Disclaimer: I only own the baby Pritchard all other characters go to John**

* * *

 **Halt Becomes a Father**

Halt and Pauline sat together in their little apartment. Pauline had her long blond hair pulled back into a braid and her blue eyes scanned the paperwork in front of her. Halt was sipping on a warm cup of coffee.

"Halt have you been thinking about what I asked?" Pauline asked her husband. Halt nodded.

"I have," he said. Pauline raised an eyebrow.

"And?" she asked. Halt sighed.

"I am not good with children you know," Halt complained. Pauline smiled sweetly at him.

"I think it is time you learn. You may be an adoptive grandfather before too long Halt. Don't you think it would be nice if you already had some experience?" Pauline asked.

"Alright," Halt said in his usual gruff tone. Pauline smiled at him happy she got him to agree. After all she thought Halt would make a great father if he put his mind to it.

The next morning Halt and Pauline headed towards the Redmont Ward. Baron Arald had already been informed of Halt and Pauline's request. The couple was heading towards the Baron's office when Arald came out.

"I will feel terrible for whatever poor innocent child ends up under Halt's care," the Baron joked. Halt glared at him and Pauline hid a smile.

"Well Arald you going to help us look?" Pauline asked. Arald nodded.

"Any requirements you two are looking for?" he asked.

"That is the problem. Halt doesn't want a kid to young and I am looking for someone under the age of three," Pauline said. Arald pursed his lips.

"That is a problem. So other then age is there anything else you two are looking for?" he asked.

"Finding someone Halt can get along with may be difficult but Halt is kind of going with the flow," Pauline said.

"Well how about we start with the newborns and work our way up?" Arald suggested. Halt nodded that sounded like a decent compromise.

Arald led them to the newborns dorm of the Ward. Children could enter the Ward any number of ways. Some were simply abounded if their parents couldn't take care of them. Some were just left at the Ward and others had lost their parents and had no other family to care for them. It was sad really but that was the way it was at times.

The doors opened and Halt could hear the loud screaming and wailing of babies. Pauline noticed that Halt was about to refuse at the door. She grabbed his hand and maneuvered him into the room. Arald followed.

In the room there were about seven cribs against the wall but only four were occupied. Pauline knew the Ward could easily hold more but Arald never tried to have too many newborns in one room. Arald had told her that there were only four this year though so this was the only room open. A woman moved around the room trying to calm the crying babies. For the entire ruckus in the room Halt realized one child wasn't wailing.

Halt went straight to the last crib on the end and peered inside. A baby boy looking to be no more than a few days old lay in the crib. He had black hair and when he opened his eyes to look at Halt, the Ranger could see clear blue eyes. He was a mix of him and Pauline and even as Halt watched he could see the interest in the baby's eyes. He wouldn't cry and simply seemed to stare up at Halt as if the Ranger was the most fascinating thing in the world to him.

Pauline moved to Halt's side and looked into the crib as well. She smiled warmly at the baby boy Halt seemed to gravitate to. When Arald walked up she turned to him. "What's his story?" she asked gesturing to the baby. Arald sighed.

"We aren't sure. No one in the village knows who the father is. His mother kept to herself and little was known about her. She died in childbirth and never gave the poor kid a name. The midwife who helped deliver him told me that his mother looked almost relieved to be free of him," Arald said sadly. Pauline looked down at the baby boy.

"Poor thing," she said. Halt's heart went out to the child.

"How old is he?" Halt asked softly.

"A week at the most they are working on a first name for him," Arald replied. Pauline looked at her husband. Halt seemed stuck. She could see the struggle in his eyes. Halt hadn't wanted a child so young to look after but hearing the child's tragic story Halt felt for him. On top of that Halt almost felt a connection with the boy.

"Can we adopt him?" Halt asked after a long pause. Arald looked surprised.

"I thought you didn't want a child this young Halt," Arald said.

"I know but…," Halt trailed off and turned to the little boy. Pauline understood immediately.

"I think this is the child for us," Pauline said. Arald nodded.

"I will get the paperwork started for you. Why don't you take him with us," the Baron said. Pauline nodded and reached into the crib to pick up the baby. The moment she lifted him up he begin to bawl. It wasn't a frightened sound but an angry sound. The woman who was looking after the children rushed over to them.

"I am sorry my lady he is very feisty," the woman said.

"It's alright Monica," Arald said. The woman nodded and went to try and sooth the other crying children.

"I can take him," Halt said, knowing that Pauline would prefer to sign off for the child herself. The moment Pauline handed the baby to Halt he stopped crying. Arald chuckled and Monica looked amazed.

"I guess he really likes you," Arald said. Pauline smiled.

Halt and Pauline followed Arald up to his office. The Baron pushed a stack of papers to the side and started working on the adaption form. Halt held his new found son in his arms and swung him gently.

"The kid is going to need a name," Arald said looking up.

"I think it is only fair that Halt name him. After all Halt agreed to take on a child under three and I didn't have to do much convincing," Pauline said. The Baron nodded. It made a lot of sense he thought.

"Halt what you going to name him?" Arald asked. Halt jerked up startled. Pauline hid a smile. Halt had been so engrossed in the child he hadn't been paying attention.

"I am sorry what?" Halt said. Arald had to cough to hide his grin.

"The kid needs a name Halt you can hardly call him boy for the rest of his life," Arald said. Halt snorted.

"Sure I can I did it to Will," he said.

"Yes for a few months then you called him by his name," Pauline reminded him.

"Alright give me a sec," Halt said. Pauline saw him bite his lip as he tried to figure out a name for the boy. Halt had never named anything before and wasn't quite sure what to name him. As he looked into the boy's eyes he remembered one person who had become a father figure for him a person who had looked out for him who cared deeply for him. He decided to honor that one person by naming the child after him.

"I want to name him Pritchard," Halt said softly. Pauline smiled. Arald was nodding.

"Well it is a better name then John which is the name most of the Ward staff voted on," Arald said. Halt snorted. Pauline coughed into her hand.

"What's wrong with John?" Pauline asked.

"Nothing except does this kid look like a John to you?" Halt asked. Pauline laughed.

"Halt I have no idea what a John looks like but I like the name Pritchard," she said. Halt nodded satisfied.

Arald finished the paperwork and handed it to Pauline. She dipped her head in thanks and led Halt out of the Baron's office. Pauline was looking forward to looking after the boy and raising him. She knew that the life the boy had now would be better than the life of an unwanted boy at the Ward.

When they opened the door to their apartment they were greeted by Crowley.

"You know Crowley one of these days someone is going to whack you upside the head when they see you," Halt said. The commandant shrugged.

"I have a key," he said. Pauline shook her head and headed inside to the spare bedroom of the apartment to set up a room for little Pritchard. Halt sat down in a chair near the fireplace and held Pritchard in his arms.

Crowley sat down beside him in a chair he had pulled from the table. "Who is this little guy?" Crowley asked. He was well aware of Halt and Pauline's planned adoption and he also knew it was today. That was one of the reasons he had stopped by was so he could see the new child.

"This is Pritchard he is no more than a week old. Arald said he has no father and his mother just sort of gave him up. I just named him less than an hour ago," Halt said softly not wanting to wake his sleeping son.

"That is so sad but on the plus side I have a feeling Pauline is going to spoil him rotten," Crowley said. Halt sighed.

"Probably, Crowley I was thinking would you like to become his Godfather?" Halt asked. Crowley considered the request for a moment or two.

"I would love to be the Godfather of Pritchard….you named him after our mentor didn't you?" Crowley asked. Halt nodded.

"As a matter of fact I did," Halt said. He transferred the sleeping baby to Crowley who took him gently. At that moment Pauline came back into the room.

"I have got the spare room set up for him," she said. Halt nodded.

"I thought about giving the kid a Godfather," Halt said and Pauline raised an eyebrow.

"You already did didn't you and I am willing to bet it is Crowley," Pauline said. Halt nodded.

"Unless you prefer someone else," Halt replied. Pauline shook her head.

"Crowley is fine at least he has a sense of humor," she said hiding a trace of a grin. Halt scowled at her and she simply raised an eyebrow.

"Oh alright I get it," Halt complained. Crowley passed the baby over to Pauline who brought him to the spare room which would now become his own.

Halt and Crowley headed out to look after their horses and Halt was eager to catch up with his friend even though both pretended otherwise.

* * *

The first installment is done please review and ideas on things you want to see are welcome. Please enjoy!


	2. Ranger in Training

Ranger Charlie suggested this so here it is I hope it meets your approval. This chapter was fun to write and I kept laughing while I was writing it for some reason, maybe I am just in way to good of a mood today. I didn't mean for this to happen but Nick reminds me a bit of myself when I was younger. Crowley also makes a brief appearance in this chapter. I actually have no idea what to do with Crowley's character down the road. I don't really want to kill him off because I love him but I am not sure what to do with him...or Halt for that matter. It will come to me.

 **Disclaimer: I only own Nick all other characters go to John**

* * *

 **Ranger in Training**

Nick followed the Ranger Crowley as they passed the border of Coledale Fief. Nick was ridding the Ranger's pack pony because he didn't have his own horse. Crowley tried talking to the boy during the trip to Whitby but Nick wouldn't really talk back. He would only nod every so often and the rest of the time was ignoring Crowley and seemed to be playing the silent game. Of course Crowley had spent an enough time with the master of the silent game to know how to catch it and try a different approach.

"So Nick you worried about leaving home?" Crowley asked.

"A little sir," Nick replied finally on his own.

"Well I am sure you will like your new mentor he is very talkative and a bit of a goof," Crowley said.

"Kind of like you sir," Nick replied. Crowley frowned at him and turned in the saddle.

"Excuse me where would you get that notion," he asked. Nick shrugged apologetically.

"Well you are talking a lot and every so often you are making a weird noise," Nick said.

"I am whistling thank you very much," Crowley said. Nick's only answer was a shake of his head.

* * *

After traveling for a while the two of them rounded a bend and saw Gilan's cabin. Nick saw a bay mare in the pen with a white blaze. She nickered a greeting to Crowley's horse who responded in kind. Crowley and Nick stopped by the pen and Crowley dismounted walking over to the mare. Nick slipped off the saddle and tied up his horse.

"Where is Gil eh?" Crowley asked. The mare snorted and looked at Crowley with intelligent brown eyes. Nick studied the horse with interest. He had seen a few horses in his day and the mare didn't really match any image of those horses. She was long legged and had slightly finer lines then Crowley's horse but was still barreled bodied. Even though she was tall she wasn't as big as a plow horse or even the menacing battlehorses knights rode. Despite that she appeared intelligent and in good shape, overall a fine horse.

Crowley glanced around and frowned. "Gil knows I was coming today where the hell is he," Crowley wondered out loud.

"He is actually doing his job," came a sarcastic voice. Blaze greeted her master with a loud nicker.

"Nice to see you too Gil," Crowley said turning around. Nick quickly sized up this new person. He was taller than Crowley and lanky. On his hip was a sword but he also had a massive longbow.

"You must be Nick," the Ranger greeted Nick. Nick nodded not replying.

"Nick this is Gilan Davidson your new mentor. Gil I think you already know Nick here," Crowley said making a quick introduction. Nick must have decided now was a good time to say something.  
"Hi," he said meekly. Gilan smiled warmly.

"Shy aren't you," he asked. Nick just nodded.

"Well I will leave the two of you to get acquainted," Crowley said mounting Cropper and leading the pack horse that Nick had been riding away. Gil just waved a hand in good by then turned to size up the boy.

Nick had brown hair and vibrant green eyes. He was small almost Will sized. According to Crowley he was only fourteen but then Gil had started his training at fourteen so that wasn't too bothersome. Also Crowley seemed to want Gil to have an apprentice very soon as in like now. Gilan of course had no way of knowing that Crowley planed to make him commandant once Nick graduated but wanted Gil to have an apprentice before he became commandant. Gilan noticed that Nick shifted uncomfortably when he realized Gil was sizing him up.

"Come on Nick," Gilan said. Nick nodded and followed the Ranger to the cabin. He opened the door and looked around. The cabin was small and neat looking with some pots of flowers up on window seals and on some shelves. There was a door that was currently closed that Nick suspected was Gilan's room. "Your room," Gilan said gesturing towards an opening that had a curtain over the archway.

Nick went to the room and slipped under the curtain. The room was small but neat with a pot of flowers. Nick placed his small bundle of items down and then slipped out the room. Gilan was sitting in a chair reading a report of some sort. Nick ever so shy simply sat in a chair next to him and twirled one of the reports around with a finger.

Gilan knew Nick was sitting there. At some point the boy would become curious and ask a question that would eventually lead into a trap of housework. That was what had happened to Gilan and Will, but Nick was different. So shy and slightly untrusting he simply sat there and watched Gilan. Gilan frowned, well this is no fun.

"Did you need something?" Gilan prompted trying to get the boy to say anything.

"Not really," Nick said still twirling the report. Gilan inwardly sighed well this sucks.

"Nick I am going to put you to work pal. Here is a list of chores for ya," Gilan said rattling them off. Nick nodded and went straight to work. Gilan watched him frowning this was going to be tough.

Once Gilan ran out of things for him to do Nick sat back down in the same chair. "Can you cook?" Gilan asked. No answer.

"Nick can you cook?"

"…"

"Nick?"

"No," Nick finally answered.

"Ok then I will show you," Gilan said getting to his feet. Nick shrugged and followed Gilan into the kitchen by the stove.

Gilan was the only Ranger dating a chief so he was quickly becoming one of the better cooks. Jenny would teach him how to cook something at least once a month and while Gil was nowhere near Jenny standard he was pretty good. Nick watched as Gilan prepared their meal. While they waited for it to cook Gilan decided to quiz the boy.

"The Rangers were founded over one hundred and fifty years ago, in King Herbert's reign. Do you know anything about him?" Gilan asked Nick. Nick had heard of the name and knew a little bit about him but he wasn't about to mention that to Gilan. Nick would almost never answer trivia questions like this one. Anytime he was asked to recite information about a particular person or place Nick would either A) not answer or B) say no so he didn't have to recite the information. He decided to go for the latter in this instance because he figured Gilan would badger him till he answered and the Ranger could be pretty persistent.

"No," Nick said. Gilan frowned. He wondered what to try next. He could always ask Nick about Horace. That was more in his time period and Gilan knew he would have plenty of time to give Nick a history lesson.

"What about Horace the Oakleaf knight?" Gilan prompted. Again Nick shook his head. Even in a remote fief like Nick's the boy should have heard about Horace. Gilan had a sneaky suspicion the boy was telling him no simply because he didn't want to answer the question, sneaky little fella.

Fortunately for Nick dinner was ready so Gil couldn't ask the boy more. As Gil went to scoop up the soup he had placed two mugs on the table and filled his with coffee. Nick eyed the cup. He had a weak spot for coffee. He had seen how well guarded Crowley kept his coffee while on the road and suspected the same was true for all Rangers. He really wanted some but was too shy to ask for it and Gilan had taken the pot with him so he simply swapped the mugs.

Gilan returned with two steaming bowls and placed one in front of each of them. Nick sat down and went to go take a sip of the soup. Gilan realized his mug wasn't filled with coffee but Nick's was.

"You stole my coffee," Gilan complained. Nick shook his head.

"I switched the mugs but I didn't steal it," he said nervously. Gilan started laughing he couldn't help himself.

"You like coffee I guess," he asked. Nick nodded.

"I do," he said.

"Well then feel free to have as much as you like," Gil said. Nick nodded and looked pleased. He took a sip of the coffee and realized just how good it was. Nick was puzzled when Gilan added honey to his own cup of coffee he got up and fixed. Gilan noticed his puzzled expression.

"I can't take it black me and my former mentor need honey in ours," Gilan explained. Nick leaned over and put some honey in his coffee for a taste. He sipped it. The honey made the coffee sweet and Nick actually liked the sweetness even better than having it black. He put a big spoonful in his cup and twirled it around.

They continued the meal in silence. It wasn't that Gilan didn't want to get to know Nick he just felt that things were going to be different for a while. Gilan was outgoing and social while Nick quite obviously was not. Gil felt like they were both going to have to work with each other to figure the other out. They were each on a learning curve but Gilan was willing to learn he could tell Nick was too. Despite his quite nature Gilan sensed a gentle spirit inside him.

Nick for his part wasn't sure what to think of the situation. Gilan was interesting and obviously very caring. Nick didn't know much about Rangers other then the stories every kid heard of when they were little. Rangers were supposed to be scary and intimidating but Gilan just didn't give off that tone. Nick knew he could be scary if he chose to be but Gilan was so friendly and outgoing Nick couldn't believe there were people like that in the Corps when the stories made them sound scary.

Oh well only time would tell.

* * *

Here is the second installment. I just recently got into drinking coffee and I have never tried it with honey in it so I have no idea if honey makes coffee sweet but that is what I remember from the book. Please review and more ideas are welcome


	3. Gilan Gets an Apprentice

Here is Gil's reaction to Nick. I tried to base this off of Will's reaction to Crowley's suggestion of him having an apprentice in book eight. There is some banter in this one-shot between the Rangers because I am enjoying reading Halt and Crowley's banter from **The Tournament at Gorlan** and it may be rubbing off in my other stories.

 **Disclaimer: I only own Nick all other characters go to John**

* * *

 **Gilan Gets an Apprentice**

Gilan and Halt were heading towards Araluen Fief. Gilan had no idea why they were going; Halt had simply shown up at his door and told him to come with him. When they spotted the castle both Rangers pulled up without saying a word. It was a natural reaction. Castle Araluen was beautiful which made sense because it was the capital of the country. Gilan had been up to the castle a few times, generally with his father, but he could never get used to it. The two Rangers headed for the castle once more with Halt in the lead. Gil didn't mind and contented himself with following the Ranger.

Both Rangers took care of their mounts then Gilan and Halt headed up to Crowley's office. Gilan had no way of knowing that in less than seven years the office would no longer be Crowley's but his. Halt opened the door and allowed his enthusiastic former apprentice to bound in. Crowley glanced up from his work and shook his head. Gilan never really understood how to walk anywhere and whether intentional or not was almost always bouncing when he walked. It made sense of course because Gilan was the most cheerful person in the Corps.

"So Gil have you ever figured out how to walk anywhere? Rangers are supposed to be silent you know?" Crowley asked deadpan.

"Of course I have I am still young enough to bounce around and I love showing it off," Gilan countered. Halt couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Crowley glared at Gilan who gave him a look of innocence. If Crowley had learned anything about Gilan it was when he gave that look he was almost never innocent.

"Anyway I have an assignment for you Gil," Crowley said, deciding he would get nowhere by glaring at Gil. Halt had tried that for years with very little luck and Halt could pull it off much better then Crowley ever could.

"Really?" Gilan asked piping up. The idea of an assignment appealed to him greatly. Gilan loved his fief but lately there hadn't been much going on. Gilan was hoping to get a chance to head into Redmont to see a certain cook. Crowley hid a smile. If only Gil knew of the assignment he might not be so enthusiastic.

"Yes Gil, I have an assignment for you," Crowley said.

"What is it?" Gilan asked shifting his weight around excitedly.

"If you calm down for a sec he might tell you. Besides I am not sure how you will greet this news Gil," Halt said straight-faced. Gilan stopped maneuvering and glared at him.

"If I get to go to Redmont it would be worth it," Gilan said.

"Don't you have a fief of your own to look after?" Halt asked teasingly.

"Of course but while there are many a people for me to protect there is but one fair maiden that lives in another fief, and thy has my heart," Gilan said grinning.

"What the hell was that Gil?" Halt asked. Gilan shrugged.

"Pottery I guess. I picked it up from dad," Gilan said proudly.

"That crap actually works?" Halt asked.

"It must have because dad married mom and she had me and I am a blessing so it had to have worked," Gilan said still grinning. Halt regarded his former apprentice shrewdly.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are a blessing or a curse," he said after a long pause. Gilan pouted. Crowley coughed.

"Anyway…," he said, "this assignment doesn't involve you going to Redmont or leaving Whitby Fief for that matter," Crowley said. Gilan frowned.

"Then what am I doing?" he asked.

"You are taking on an apprentice," Crowley said.

"What no way! No how!" Gilan cried backing away from Crowley as if his commandant had lost his senses.

"Told you he would take it well," Halt said with a chuckle.

Halt had overheard a conversation between Will and Gilan a while back about them having apprentices. It was obvious both of Halt's former apprentices greeted the notion with terror.

"Come on Gil, you will be perfect for the role. I think you will do well with an apprentice. You are…," Crowley started and at this point Gilan decided to interrupt.

"Charming, handsome, charismatic," Gilan said listing some traits off.

"You even know what charismatic means Gilan?" Halt asked dryly.

"I was going to be nice and say patient, calming and a leader, but maybe I should have been more accurate and harsh to say you were a prankster, have a short attention span, and sometimes foolish," Crowley said through gritted teeth.

"Everyone is a comedian all of a sudden. By the way I do know what charismatic is if you were to look it up you would see my picture there," Gilan said with a pout.

"That doesn't really mean you know what the definition is," Halt pointed out dryly.

"Anyway, you are going to have an apprentice Gil. I and Halt have already had a look at the lad. He will be fourteen soon and when he is I will bring him to you. His name is Nicholas Fields but he prefers to go by Nick. We think he will be the perfect choice for you Gil. Spend some time in Redmont and think it over," Crowley said.

"Come on Crowley you can't do this to me. I am not ready for an apprentice yet. Besides when I am not watching the fief I am spending time with Jenny. An apprentice will cut into that time," Gilan complained.

"Jenny will understand besides you will not know till you give it a try. I know there are Rangers who go through their entire careers without having one apprentice but you are a special case Gil," Crowley said soothingly. Gilan sighed. Both Halt and Crowley's minds were made up and he sensed that. There was nothing he could do to change their minds.

"Let's head for Redmont Gil. A certain cook has been asking to see you," Halt said, sensing Gilan still wasn't at ease. Gilan piped up.

"I am all for it," he said. Halt hid a smile. Gilan was the sometimes the easiest person in the world to figure out.

* * *

The two Rangers arrived outside of The Heaped Platter in Redmont. The restaurant was Jenny's pride and joy; it was also the go to place for Halt, Will, Pauline, and Alyss. Gilan knew Will and the others were there because Tug was outside. Gilan and Halt dismounted their mounts and once they loosened their girth straps headed inside. It was after Jenny's rush so the restaurant was quite.

"Gilan!" Jenny cried and she ran towards him. Gilan grinning wrapped her in a very tight bear hug.

"It is so good to see you my love," Gilan breathed. Will and Alyss were smiling at the happy couple. Pauline had made a move to greet Halt.

"How did your meeting go with Crowley?" Will asked. To be honest Gilan wasn't that surprised that Will knew about the meeting.

"It went well I suppose," Gilan said. Will and Alyss exchanged a glance. Pauline smiled.

"Would your less then enthusiastic answer have something to do with the apprentice I hear you are getting?" Pauline asked. Gilan's head jerked up and he turned to look at the diplomat.

"How would you know about that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Halt told us," Will answered for her. Gilan frowned then turned to Jenny.

"Before you ask I knew about it too," Jenny said softly.

"Oh great so I was the only one unaware…fantastic," Gilan grumbled.

"Don't feel bad Gilan this could be a great opportunity for you," Pauline pointed out.

"Or a headache," Gilan said.

"Where is Mr. Positive?" Will chuckled then winched when Alyss nudged him. Halt could see this wasn't going well. Before he could say anything Jenny took the matter out of his hands.

"Come on Gil we have some catching up to do," Jenny said nearly dragging her boyfriend towards the kitchen. Gilan followed her.

"I take it he didn't like the idea," Pauline said once Gil was out of earshot.

"No he didn't but this will be a nice test for him. I think he will do just fine if he puts his mind to it," Halt said leading Pauline over to the table and sitting down with the others.

"You aren't going to tell him about becoming commandant?" Alyss asked. Halt shook his head.

"Crowley wants to surprise him. Of course only me, Pauline, you, Will, Crowley, Jenny, Horace, and Cassandra know about it anyway," Halt said.

"Yea and we haven't said a word," Will said.

"Thank you guys for that. Crowley thinks giving Gil an apprentice will give him a taste of the reasonability of running the Corps," Halt said softly.

In the kitchens Jenny found them a quite spot to sit. Jenny and Gilan were sitting on crates that Jenny had yet to open.

"I can see you aren't thrilled with the idea," Jenny said.

"Not really. Of course I don't have a choice either," Gilan said.

"Well don't you think it might be fun to see someone doing some of the same things you did as an apprentice?" Jenny suggested Gilan snorted.

"Obviously you didn't know me when I was an apprentice. Halt says I was a pain in his rear and he later told me that I was the sole reason he would never have kids," Gilan said. Jenny had to cough to keep from laughing.

"Well you were trouble I have heard," she said, "then again he is Halt," she added. Gilan shrugged. Jenny decided to try a different angle.

"Remember when you, Will and Horace went to Celtica?" Jenny asked. Gilan nodded,

"It's been a while but yes I remember," Gilan said slowly.

"Remember when you taught Will the double knife defense and Horace about his defensive strike thing?" Jenny asked. Gilan nodded having to bite his lip to keep from giving her the technical definition of the move.

"I remember but what does that have to do with anything?" Gilan asked.

"Well, how did you feel? Did it make you happy teaching the two of them something?" Jenny asked. Gilan paused for a second considering that. To be honest the thought had never occurred to him. As he thought about it however he realized that he did have a strange feeling as he had taught them. It felt good to pass on some of his knowledge.

"Yea Jen…it felt good," Gilan said. Jenny smiled.

"Well with an apprentice you will have more moments like that," Jenny said.

"I suppose you are right Jenny…you usually are," Gilan said.

"You will be fine Gilan. It will come to you," Jenny said smiling.

"Thanks Jen you are the best," Gilan said giving her a kiss. Jenny smiled then said teasingly.

"That's what all the boys say," she said. Gilan jerked up. Jenny laughed.

"I am teasing you," she said.

"Of course," Gilan said. Jenny just laughed harder and grabbed a platter.

"I bet the others are hungry," Jenny said as she carried the platter out to the waiting table. Gilan followed. The conversation stopped when they heard the doors open.

"Well this makes a guy feel wanted," Gilan said sarcastically.

"We were talking about your apprentice," Alyss said. Pauline hid a smile.

"Oh of course, I am surprised Halt didn't give you all the details," Gilan said.

"I like to keep some information to myself. You two took your time," Halt teased.

"Yea well," Gilan said with a shrug. Halt glanced at Jenny having a pretty good idea what the conversation was about.

"So…feel any better about Nick?" Halt asked.

"Yea maybe I will like teaching the next generation….even if I have no idea what I am doing," Gilan said.

"You remember how Halt treated us right?" Will asked. Gilan nodded, "Well then just do the same to Nick," Will said. Alyss and Jenny glared at Will. Halt smirked at him. Will realized he was in a very difficult situation.

"Well I mean he had a tough love approach you know," Will said trying to recover. Gilan chuckled.

"I am not sure I could pull that off," Gilan said.

"Just be yourself Gil. You will know how to teach him it will come to you," Halt said.

"You think?" Gilan asked. Halt shook his head. Gilan looked bothered and Pauline frowned at her husband.

"I know," Halt said. Gilan smiled.

"Thanks," he said. Halt nodded.

"I had two apprentices if you ever get stuck just let me know. I would love to give you some advice," Halt said.

"Like make him spend a night in a tree?" Will asked laughing. Halt snorted.

"It worked," Halt said. The table laughed.

 _Maybe an apprentice wouldn't be the worst thing_ , Gilan thought.

* * *

Here is the third installment. I did this one-shot because I was somewhat currious how they go about assigning apprentices to Rangers and this seemed interesting to me. Please review and more ideas are welcome


	4. The Evil Quartet

I was in the mood to write a one-shot told from the bad guys perspective. Villains for some reason can be very fun to write sometimes, has anyone ever noticed that. This is a short one-shot but if you want more one-shots about Meralon, Alda, Bryn, and Jerome let me know and I will see what I can do. My next one-shot though will evolve Nick getting Coco because I realized I haven't shown much of Coco's personality yet and it will be fun. The only thing I can't decide is if I should have Gil see Old Bob or some breeder in his fief. I like Old Bob so I am thinking the first option maybe with Will and Halt watching? You will just have to wait and see.

 **Disclaimer: All characters go to John**

* * *

 **The Evil Quartet**

Mearlon was riding a plow horse through a winding country road. Meralon had been stripped of his Ranger leaf, weapons and horse. He had been kicked out of the Corps and now had to live on his own. This angered him greatly. Meralon was arrogant and hot-headed. The idea of now becoming a farmer or merchant was greeted with great hatred.

Mearlon still had his Ranger training though and pulled his plow horse to a stop. He had heard something on the normally quiet road. He checked the sides of the road till he found the source of the noise. The noise had been a high pitch scream, a woman's scream. Meralon urged the plow horse forward, and the strong healthy animal took off towards the noise. When Meralon got even closer he could make out details. Three men, all roughly the same age, where robbing the woman and her husband. There stolen Battlehorses where grazing nearby. Meralon smirked.

"Please misters. Me and my husband have nothing don't hurt us," the woman wailed.

The obvious leader of the group laughed and he and his companions ignored the woman. The woman squealed in terror as the men roughed her and her husband up. After getting what they wanted they fled leaving the women and her husband sobbing on the road side.

Meralon followed them as they rode along laughing at their capture. When they stopped for the night Meralon decided to take the chance and met with them. The three men could serve his purposes.

"Hello gentlemen," he said when he rode in. The three men scrambled to their feet drawing their weapons.

"Who are you," the bigger one and obvious leader said.

"Oh there is no need for that you know," Meralon said sweetly.

"Yea why not," the second man said.

"Because I don't want to harm you on the contrary I want to know if three would be willing to work through a business exchange," Meralon said.

"A business exchange?" the leader asked.

"Yes a business exchange. Let's just say I am out for a revenge on a few people and I could use some muscle you interested?" Meralon asked. The three men exchanged a glance. At a signal from their leader they lowered their swords.

"Let's try and be civilized for a second. I don't know you and you don't know us so why should we trust each other?" the leader asked.

"I think the four of us got kicked out of an organization at one point and I think we are very unhappy about this to put it mildly so that is why we should trust each other. By the way my name is Meralon," the ex-Ranger said.

"I am Alda and this is Bryn and Jerome," Alda said. He pointed to the other two as he said their names. Meralon knew Alda would be the one to appeal to he was the leader.

"Well you three have a knight's build so why aren't you in the army?" Meralon asked.

"We are from Redmount originally. We were bulling now Prince Horace Altman Ranger Halt and his apprentice Will intervened. Sir Rodney kicked us out and we have been forced to live like this ever since," Alda said bitterly. Mearlon pursed his lips. How interesting.

"Well then you three might just like my idea. You see I was once a Ranger but thanks to Will Treaty and Horace I was kicked out of the Corps. You three where kicked out by the same people. I have no respect for Halt or Will so how about I make you a deal. I plan to kill Halt and take over the Corps. That means killing Crowley as well. If I add Horace into the deal one of you can marry Cassandra by force if need be and the kingdom is yours. I will be at your service," Meralon said.

The three drop-outs exchanged a glance. Meralon was offering them something they wanted more than anything revenge and the kingdom all in one deal. It was a very tempting offer and one they weren't likely to give up. Meralon waited patiently for a response.

"If we get Horace we are in," Alda said.

"Deal," Meralon said.

"Alright then what's the plan," Alda asked.

"We shall see soon enough," Meralon replied. They had time to prepare. Almost everyone had forgotten about them…they were the perfect evil quartet.

* * *

Here is installment number four. Please review and more ideas are welcome


	5. Bucking and Chuckles

Here is the next installment. I realize that I have made more of these then I did in the original version because there is so much more to write about.

 **Disclaimer: I only own Nick and Coco all other characters go to John.**

* * *

 **Bucking and Chuckles**

Nick was practicing in the little clearing by the cabin. Gilan watched his apprentice shot arrow after arrow into their respective marks. Gilan decided it was time for Nick to get a horse. The boy had been working hard and Gil wanted to reward him. The question was did Gil want to bring Nick to Old Bob in Redmount or the horse breeder in his fief. Normal practice was for Rangers to bring their apprentices to their fief's breeder but Gil knew Old Bob well. He had worked with him when he was young.

"Nick come here," Gilan called. Nick stopped his practice and jogged over to Gilan. He watched him expectantly. "Nick I feel it is time for you to be rewarded," Gilan continued. Nick frowned but didn't ask more. Nick watched Gilan tack up Blaze but instead of mounting her he began leading her down a winding path.

Nick jogged after him and they continued passing the border and heading into Redmount Fief. Nick had never been to Redmount but he trusted Gilan to know the way. The tall Ranger seemed well at ease in the Fief and Nick got a feeling he came often.

When Gil finally stopped he was looking down at a cluster of buildings and pastures. Nick stopped beside him and gazed down at the buildings with interest. He had no idea where they were. Gilan headed down to the buildings and Nick followed. Standing outside the little small house was an older man. He was dirty and smelled of horses but Nick sensed something likable about him.

"Ranger Gilan," he greeted. Gil smiled at him.

"Hey Old Bob good to see you," Gilan said still smiling.

"Good to see ya Ranger. Who is the youngster," he asked.

"This is Nick my apprentice. Nick this is Old Bob one of your many horse breeders," Gilan said.

"Morning sir," Nick said softly. Old Bob crackled with delight.

"He got manners don't he," Old Bob said. Nick smiled at the man.

"Well Nick there is a horse in there for you I suggest you go find her," Gilan said. Sure enough Nick spotted a chestnut mare in the pasture. She had no white anywhere on her body and had a shaggy coat.

Nick had seen the knights that rode around on mighty Battlehorses and his father had a plow horse. The mare just didn't have that look to her. He didn't comment on this though worried that Old Bob might take offense.

Nick went under the rail and walked over to her. The mare studied him almost as if she was sizing him up. Then she went back to grazing. Nick hooked the lead rope to her and led her over to the fence.

"This 'uns called Coco," Old Bob said.

"Hey Coco," Nick said. The mare bobbed her head up and down several times and Nick grinned at her.

"Know how to tack her up?" Gil asked. Nick shook his head. Gilan slipped under the railing and very quickly gave Nick instructions. Nick nodded as Gil talked taking mental note of everything he said. When Gil finished he backed away then grunted.

"She's all yours," he said. He tucked himself back under the rail and stood by Blaze. The three of them were watching Nick expectantly.

Nick went to mount and noticed Coco turning to look at him. After a long pause she turned her head back around. Frowning Nick mounted swiftly. The moment he was in the saddle Coco went nuts. It didn't take long for her to dislodge the inexperienced boy. Nick landed with a loud thud. Gilan was laughing hysterically as was Bob.

Nick was puzzled what had he done wrong. He really wished Gilan wasn't laughing so hard. He worried for a second that he had disappointed his mentor.

"What did I do?"Nick asked his voice quivering a little. Gilan sensing Nick was bruised in more ways than one stopped laughing. He tucked himself under the fence.

"Nothing if this was a normal horse. Ranger horses are trained to throw off anyone who hasn't said their code phrase. Blaze's is 'brown eyes'. This keeps people from steeling them," Gilan said when he helped Nick to his feet.

"Coco's is 'star-fall'," Old Bob said. Nick walked over to Coco and once again her head turned.

"Star-fall," he breathed to her. The mare bobbed her head up and down then turned back around. Nick went to go mount her then stopped. He took a step back.

"You are alright," Gilan said encouragingly. Nick shook his head again.

"You go first," he said.

Gilan walked over to Coco who turned her head towards him. He breathed her code phrase. The mare bobbed her head up and down once more. Gilan then swung into the saddle. It felt weird being on such a small horse.

Gilan could have sworn Blaze was glaring at him. "See nothing to it," Gil said. He swung back down. Nick tried once more reassured now that Gil had done it.

Nick walked Coco around the small pen. Gilan opened the door at some point and Nick decided to ride out. He gave her a squeeze and Coco was off.

 _"_ _That's it kid learn to live a little"_

 _"_ _You are talking to me?"_

 _"_ _Of course, we will make a great team"_

 _"_ _How do you know?"_

 _"_ _Call it a gift"_

Nick brought her to a stop when he turned back around towards the pen.

"That was so fun," Nick breathed. Gilan was smiling.

"I remember when I got Blaze. It is great to have such a close friend…even if they become a pain in the ass later in life," Gilan said.

"That's a mean thing to say," Nick said.

"Oh trust me Nick you will see what I mean in a few years," Gilan said seriously. Nick noticed the smile was gone and he was giving Blaze a hard look.

"I don't think Coco will be that way," Nick said.

"Well if she isn't she is the exception," Gilan said.

Old Bob and Nick spent the rest of the day working with Coco. Nick learned how to care for her and the many signals she was trained to send him and the commands he could send to her. Coco was fast becoming a close friend.

Gilan watched them work and smiled fondly to himself. He felt Blaze nudging him.

 _"_ _Remembering the old days?"_

 _"_ _Yea Blaze I am"_

 _"_ _At least it is another mare…I hate being the only girl in your circle"_

 _"_ _What is wrong with Abelard and Tug?"_

 _"_ _Tug is a bit of a show of and Abelard is well Abelard"_

 _"_ _That is helpful and what makes you say Tug is a show of?"_

 _"_ _Ever since he beat that fancy Arabian he feels the need to brag about it"_

 _"_ _Well you like to brag to you know"_

 _"_ _That's different"_

 _"_ _Not really"_

 _"_ _Yes it is Gil because I am representing the very few mares in the Corps"_

 _"_ _Oh sure that is your reason"_

 _"_ _Shut up"_

Gilan shook his head chuckling softly.

* * *

Here is installment number five. My second story takes place roughly seven years after **Revenge**. So there will be room for lots of one-shots in that time. If there is anything specific you would like to see let me know. I hope everyone enjoyed


End file.
